


Man is such a fool, why are we saving him?

by VagabondAngel



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Difficult Decisions, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Jealous Harry Osborn, Jealousy, One-Sided Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Regret, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondAngel/pseuds/VagabondAngel
Summary: Harry's thoughts, as Otto dies in Peter's arms.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Otto Octavius & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Man is such a fool, why are we saving him?

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Billie Eilish song, 'all the good girls go to hell'.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this little exploration of Harry's feelings towards Peter, and his jealousy towards Peter & Otto's relationship.

_ “Then you’ve failed me, and deserve what you’ve wrought.” _

His father’s last words echo in his ears as he stares at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man, Peter Parker, his  ~~ best friend ~~ old friend. Spider-Man, who is currently cradling a fallen Doctor Octopus in his arms, wiping Ock’s tears away and clutching him close to his chest, their bodies both surrounded by a heavenly green glow.

_ I guess this is what I’ve wrought for myself _ , he thinks, as he watches Ock raise a single, trembling finger and trace the spider symbol stitched to Peter’s chest. 

Suddenly, the green light surrounding Peter and Ock grows more intense, more bright, and Harry is forced to close his eyes and turn away. He doesn’t mind; he’s not sure how much longer he could have stomached looking upon that grotesque tableau. 

And then, Ock is gone, his body being carried away in charming particles of light. 

And then, Peter is left, his arms clutching a single mechanical limb to his chest. 

Harry wonders, as Peter’s tear-streaked face and watery eyes follow the specks of light across the backdrop of the night sky, if he made the right choice all those months ago. He wonders whether Peter would have made the same choice, had the roles been reversed. 

As he watches Peter mourn Otto Octavius, he thinks he knows the answer. If only he could go back, and make a different choice, save himself the trouble, and the heartache, and the pain. If only his father were here, instead of Spider-Man. His father, who sacrificed his own morality, his own human decency, for Harry’s best interests. 

Peter holds whatever remains of Ock in his arms, and tears stream down his face.

Harry wonders if his own death would have the same effect on Peter.

_ I deserve what I’ve wrought. _


End file.
